Come To My Window
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: When Usagi's father forbids her dating Mamoru, she figures out a way for them to continue to meet.


Come To My Window  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Come To My Window  
  
Sung by: Melissa Etheridge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come to my window  
  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
  
Of the moon  
  
Come to my window  
  
I'll be home soon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can't I forbid it!" Kenji bellowed. For a man of such small stature he could be amazingly intimidating when he was upset.  
  
"I can and I will! I don't care what you forbid!" Usagi yelled back. She too was surprisingly menacing, all 4 feet and 11 inches of her. Her normally calm blue eyes sparked with anger and defiance.  
  
"I will not let some pervert take advantage of my innocent daughter!" Kenji roared. Usagi fought the urge to punch her father.  
  
"How dare you! He is not a pervert. You don't even know him! How can you make judgments about someone you don't even know?! We love each other in a way that you could never possibly understand!" Usagi argued.  
  
"I understand teenagers and I understand lust, what more do I need to understand?!" Kenji yelled. Usagi's eyes filled with tears of frustration. He would, could never understand. There was no point in arguing with him. Usagi turned on her heel, her long silvery-blond hair trailing behind her, and marched upstairs. Slamming the door to her room she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. She knew the difference between lust and love, why couldn't her parents understand that?  
  
Usagi looked up when she heard her name being called. She rushed out onto the balcony. She looked down and there stood Mamoru. Quickly Mamoru climbed the tree outside her bedroom and soon he was standing beside Usagi. He looked at her face, and gently began to brush away the tears with his thumb. Usagi looked up into his deep blue eyes and tears just began to fall faster. He was so perfect, how could her parents possibly doubt him? Gently he guided her inside and sat down on the edge of her bed. Usagi curled up beside him and cried into his shirt. He didn't need to ask what was wrong; he had heard a great deal of the yelling match between father and daughter. Slowly Mamoru rocked his girlfriend back and forth, as a mother might rock her crying child, until she had calmed down enough to talk to him.  
  
"They'll never understand will they?" Usagi asked tearfully. Mamoru rested his head on top of hers and sighed before answering.  
  
"They're concerned for your safety, Usako. That's not such a bad thing." Mamoru said calmly.  
  
"But you would never hurt me! I don't know why they can't see that." Usagi said lifting her head from Mamoru's chest to look him in the eye. She immediately wished she hadn't. Crying had given her a head ache and the room spun around her. She quickly rested her head again.  
  
"I know that, but there are plenty of other men who would take advantage of beautiful young women like you. Your father is just worried that I am one of them." Mamoru said stroking her hair.  
  
"Don't start thinking of her as a young woman yet, Chiba. Put my baby girl down, and step away from her." Kenji said menacingly from the door way. He had just come up to check on Usagi only to find that mongrel up in her room.  
  
Mamoru set Usagi on her bed and stood up slowly. Kenji came toward him, his brown eyes showing the urge he felt to protect his daughter. "How dare you touch her." Kenji said looking up at Mamoru. Usagi had had enough.  
  
"Daddy, stop it!" She yelled jumping up from her bed. As soon as she stood she knew it would be a matter of moments before she connected with the ground. Her head spun and she wobbled for a moment before she felt herself falling and the room became dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would dial the numbers  
  
Just to listen to your breath  
  
I would stand inside my hell  
  
And hold the hand of death  
  
You don't know how far I'd go  
  
To ease this precious ache  
  
You don't know how much I'd give  
  
Or how much I can take  
  
Just to reach you  
  
Just to reach you  
  
Just to reach you  
  
Come to my window  
  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
  
of the moon  
  
Come to my window  
  
I'll be home soon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serenity how can you possibly understand what you did?" The queen yelled at her daughter. The princess simply continued to glare up at her mother, defiance flashing in her azure eyes.  
  
"I fully comprehend what we did." Serenity replied. "We simply did what people do when they are in love."  
  
"No, you spelt with him, like some common whore. And you didn't whore for just anyone, the prince of Earth. Do you understand that our planets are at war?" Queen Serenity bellowed.  
  
"I'm not whoring for anyone! I love Endy, and he loves me." Serenity replied, tears in her eyes. How could her own mother call her a whore? "And I don't care about the stupid war. Why can't we have a peace treaty? Endy and my marriage would be like a seal on the treaty." She continued.  
  
"Endy this and Endy that!" Queen Serenity mocked. "*Prince* Endymion is no more fit to be your husband than you are to be any other prince's wife!" She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Serenity, you're ruined! No prince will want you as his bride now!"  
  
"One prince will." Serenity replied. "And as far as I am concerned he is the only prince that matters." With that Serenity turned on her heel and stormed up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keeping my eyes open  
  
I cannot afford to sleep  
  
Giving away promises  
  
I know that I can't keep  
  
Nothing fills the blackness  
  
That has seeped into my chest  
  
I need you in my blood  
  
I am forsaking all the rest  
  
Just to reach you  
  
Just to reach you  
  
Oh to reach you  
  
Come to my window  
  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
  
of the moon  
  
Come to my window  
  
I'll be home soon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How could you have acted so foolishly?" King Endymion bellowed looking down upon his stubborn son. "Don't you get it? Our planet is at war with them. At *war.* What about this is not clear to you?"  
  
"Nothing is unclear to me father. I understand what we did. I know that our planets are at war." Prince Endymion paused for effect. "But I also know that this is a stupid fight. Our people have no reason to attack their kingdom. Some rebels were jealous of the power possessed by those of the moon, and so they made up lies and rumors about them. Our kingdoms should be joining forces to rid the world of Metalia! She grows stronger by the day, and soon she will be too strong for any of us to destroy. Especially with already weakened forces."  
  
"Don't change the subject. Where did you come up with these lies? Was it that moon-whore? Did she tell you all of this?" The king asked. Endymion clenched his fist, using all of his self control not to punch his father.  
  
"Don't you *ever* refer to Serenity like that. She is anything but a whore. She is kind and beautiful and anyone who as met her loves her. Above all else we love each other, with all of our hearts and souls. How can it be wrong to express that love to each other?" Endymion bellowed, his blood boiling in anger.  
  
The King remained silent, not sure if that was a rhetorical question, and surprised that his son could be so convincing. What was he supposed to say to something like that? Meanwhile Endymion waited for an answer.  
  
"Let me tell you, it's not wrong. You can't stop me. You can lock me in my room, lock Serenity in hers, but we will always find a way to be together. You can't stop us from loving each other." With that Endymion stormed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't care what they think  
  
I don't care what they say  
  
What do they know about this  
  
love anyway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity sobbed into a pillow. What was she going to do if she couldn't convince her mother to let her see Endymion? Of course it wouldn't stop her from seeing him in the short term, but sooner or later they would get caught. She always got caught when she was trying to be sneaky. Serenity looked up when she heard her name being called. She rushed out to her balcony and looked down to see Endymion standing in the gardens below. With a flash of light Endymion stood beside her.  
  
"Endy." Serenity whispered. With that she collapsed into his arms, clutching his tunic. Her body shook with the force of her sobs. Endymion gently guided Serenity to her bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Soon Serenity began to calm down. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"They can't keep us apart, they can't keep us from loving each other, can they Endy?" Serenity half asked half stated. Endymion shook his head.  
  
"No, they can't." He replied capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Serenity melted into his kiss, and soon she found herself reclined back on her bed.  
  
"I love you Endy." She said gently stroking the face of the man above her.  
  
"I love you too, Serenity." Endymion replied taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. When he was finished kissing her hand his lips found hers again and soon they found themselves consumed by their passion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come to my window  
  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
  
of the moon  
  
Come to my window  
  
I'll be home soon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi looked out her window. Grounded. She had been grounded for disobeying her father. Her cell phone chirped at her. She answered the call and was greeted by a deep voice.  
  
"Usako, I need to talk to you." Mamoru begged.  
  
"I can't leave, I'm grounded." Usagi replied, desperately trying to think of a way to avoid getting caught. Mamoru sighed.  
  
"Well, I can't very well just walk up to your door and ring the doorbell." He said in frustration. Usagi paused.  
  
"No, you can't. But you can come to my window." 


End file.
